thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
The Challenge: Battle of the Seasons
Battle of the Seasons is the 23rd season of The Challenge. It premiered on September 19th, 2012 and concluded with the reunion special on December 19th, 2012. It is the sequel to the 2002 season, Battle of the Seasons. Description We paired up enemies in "Rivals" and old flames in "Battle of the Exes," now, for the first time ever, it will be an all out battle for Real World supremacy. "The Challenge: Battle of the Seasons" reunites cast members from seven of the Real World's most memorable seasons. Within each team, there are exes, rivalries, current romances, best friendships and everything in between that could either help or hurt them in their goal to become the last season standing. And to make matters more intense, in competing for $350,000 in grand prizes, the former roommates may have to turn on each other to secure their own safety in the game. The usual struggles of strength and stamina will remain, but this time, they'll have to sort out their issues from their original season if they want to win it all. Cast |} Format During each Challenge, teams will compete in order to become the Power Team, who will have the ability to place one team of their decision into the Arena. The other team going into the Arena will be that day's Challenge losers. Once in the Arena, each team must decide one male-female pair to compete, and have the potential to go home with no money. The losing pair in the Arena will go home, and leave their team short two players. Teams can compete with only two players, and have potential to make a greater share of the final's $340,000. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $250,000 *'Second Place:' $50,000 *'Third Place:' $40,000 Game Summary Elimination chart Notes * "**" indicates that the team was unable to choose representatives to compete in the Arena, so the Power Team chose those two players to go into the Arena. *During the "Water Torture" Arena at the beginning of Episode 5, Eric grew frustrated and quit when he determined that his weight prevented him from competing in the Arena, despite being in the lead. As a result, Team Fresh Meat was disqualified, and Team Brooklyn was declared the winner by default. Arena Progress ;Competition : The contestant's team won the final challenge. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was a part of the Power Team, was safe from the Arena, and selected a team to compete in the Arena. : The contestant's team was not selected to go into the Arena. : The contestant's team was nominated for the Arena, but was not selected to compete. : The contestant won in the Arena by default. : The contestant won in the Arena. : The contestant was eliminated in the Arena. : The contestant withdrew from the Arena. : The contestant was forced to leave the competition after their partner quit from the Arena. Episode guide Gallery BOTSCast.png|Group photo TeamAustin.png|'Team Austin' Melinda, Danny, Lacey, and Wes TeamBrooklyn.png|'Team Brooklyn' Sarah, Devyn, JD, and Chet TeamCancun.png|'Team Cancun' Derek, Jasmine, CJ, and Jonna TeamLasVegas.png|'Team Las Vegas' Dustin, Nany, Alton, and Trishelle TeamNOLA.png|'Team New Orleans' Preston, McKenzie, Knight, and Jemmye TeamSanDiego.png|'Team San Diego' Zach, Sam, Frank, and Ashley TeamStThomas.png|'Team St. Thomas' Laura, Trey, Robb, and Marie Category:Seasons Category:Battle of the Seasons (2012)